


Groot Sized

by TheWildOmega



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Shrinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: Could I have a yondu and wife reader fic where maybe Rocket accidentally shrinks the reader to the same size as baby groot thanks in advance





	Groot Sized

Looking around you your breath began to pick up and you had to bend over to keep from passing out. Everything was huge. Something had to have gone wrong with Rocket's plan to make you invisible. The plan had been to make you invisible so that you could sneak into the fortress undetected, but obviously this wasn't the case.

"Where'd she go? Did it work?" Drax asked as he looked at the place where Y/n was just standing.

When he went to walk over to you you quickly had to jump out of the way when he almost stepped on you. "Watch out!" you yelled making everyone look around. It didn't take long for Rocket's eyes to fall on you and grow wide.

"Oh this is bad." Rocket said as he ran his paws through his fur. "This is so bad..." 

"what's bad? Where is y/n..." Peter asked as he and Gamora walked in with groot on his shoulder. "OH MY GOD!" he yelled. "What did you do? Yondu is going to kill me. He told me to keep an eye on her and not to let anything happen to her and you shrunk her... how do you think he is going to react when he sees his wife is only six inches tall!?"

"Calm down your making her more upset." Rocket said as they all looked to see you sitting on the floor crying.

Seeing this Groot climbed down from Peter's shoulder and went over to you. The small tree bent down and lifted your face to look at him, giving you a small smile. "I am Groot." He said with a smile and held his hand out for you to take.

Standing you looked up to Rocket and furrowed your brows. Seeing him hold up his paws he started working on the machine to turn you back. Turning to look at Quill you saw him and Gamora looking at each other.

"Peter you have to call Yondu..." Gamora started but the terran only shook his head. 

"No way, he's literally going to beat me senseless." Quill said but then looked down to see you looking at him with sad eyes. Letting out a sigh he dropped his head, "Fine, I'll tell him to get here. In the mean time y/n/n you could always hang out with Groot. The two of you are the same size now."

Looking to Groot you saw him smiling brightly and chuckled. Nodding everyone went to do their own thing while Groot kept you busy.

It had been fun hanging out with Groot he had shown you all the hidden places you could now fit in now. The two of you had made it a game of throwing things a Drax when he wasn't looking. The best part had been when Groot helped you ride on the back of a dinosaur. When a voice had sounded in the ship you stopped in your tracks and looked around the seat to see your husband Yondu coming aboard. Happiness filled you to see your love again and you quickly went to run towards him before stopping and shrinking inward. What if Rocket couldn't fix you? What if you were stuck like this forever? There was no way Yondu would want you. Feeling your eyes begin to water up you looked down before running into the small vent that Groot had shown you.

"Quill?! What was so damn important that I ad' ta make twenty jumps in a row? Where's my y/n? Is she hurt? Ya better not ave' let her get hurt boy." Yondu said as Peter and the rest of the Guardians came into the room.

"Yondu I need you to try to remain calm... there was an incident with the machine..." Quill started making the Centurian grow stiff and give him a warning look. 

"What you talkin' bout' boy where my woman at? I want ta see her." Yondu growled, the fin on the top of his head glowing red.

"Fine but just remember not to freak out." Quill said as he looked around for y/n. Not seeing her he furrowed his brows and looked down at Groot, "Where is she Groot?" he asked and watched as he pointed to the vent at the bottom of the wall.

Knotting his brows Yondu turned to stare at Peter, "What's twig talkin' bout'. How is y/n in there?" he asked and saw Quill making the face he knew he made when he was worried.

"Rocket Shrunk her." Drax said matter of factly. 

"Dude!" Rocket said holding his hands up in defense when the blue male looked to him with rage filled eyes. 

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Yondu Yelled his eyes now matching the bright red of his fin. Letting out heavy breaths he quickly laid on the floor and lifted the vent cover to look inside. At the far end of the vent he saw his wife. She was tiny, about the same size as Groot. She was curled up into a ball and he could see the small shaking of her shoulders as she cried. "Oh baby girl what they do to ya?" he asked in a sad voice and watched as her tear filled eyes peeked out from her arms to look at him. Seeing another tear roll down her cheek he furrowed his brows, "No darlin' don't cry. It's gonna be alright sweet cheeks, we'll figure this out." turning his head back to the Guardians he felt his lip twitch in anger. "You better go find a way to change her back or i'ma kill all of ya!" he snarled and watched as they all took off towards the lab. Once they were gone Yondu shrugged off his coat and looked back in the vent towards his wife. "Now baby I'ma need ya ta come on out of that vent." he cooed to her softly but she didn't move. 

Sniffling you looked towards the man you loved to see his face laying on the floor and his eyes looking at you with worry. "What if Rocket can't turn me back?" you asked, fearing a life without the man you loved in it. 

Giving a chuckle Yondu smiled softly at her, "Then I'll just get him ta shrink me too." he smiled. Pushing his arm into the vent he held his hand out for her, "Come on darlin'." he said. 

Looking at his hand you gave a sigh before standing and climbing into his open palm. 

As soon as Yondu felt you seated he pulled out his arm and looked in his hand to see you sitting there looking at him. Knowing you were still sad he gave you his best smile and a wink down standing and carrying you into the lab with the others.

While everyone worked on the machine to turn you back to your normal size you made it a game of climbing your husband. He gave a chuckle when he felt you sit on his shoulder and felt as you gave him a tiny kiss to the cheek. After a while and everyone working together Rocket told Yondu to put you on the floor. Standing there you felt your heart about to beat out of your chest and looked to see Yondu's face one of worry.

"Here we go." Rocket said as he shot you with the beam. Opening your eyes you saw you were back to normal and quickly jumped into your husband's arms, feeling them wrap around your middle. Kissing his lips you hugged his neck. Pulling back you nodded your head in thanks to the Guardians but furrowed your brows when you saw Groot sitting on the edge of the table crying. Walking over you crouched down and put your finger under his chin. Lifting his eyes to yours you gave him a soft smile. "It's okay Groot. I had fun and I want to thank you for helping me all day."

"I am groot." he said with a sad smile.

Smiling you gave a chuckle, "Don't worry we can still throw things at Drax when he isn't looking." you said with a wink.

"I knew it!" Drax yelled making you and Groot laugh.


End file.
